


Rough Sheets

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blindness, Community: comment_fic, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied Relationships, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He wakes in a hospital bed.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa has yet to agree to my co-opting offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kryss_delrhei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/gifts).



He wakes in the hospital, the rough sheets and antiseptic smell letting him know where he is. He can’t see anything, but he can hear the announcements and the swish of doors. A sweet smell let Roy know a nurse is near. He raises his face and smiles. “Good day. I’m not sure if it’s morning but I feel some sunlight through the window.” 

“You’ve slept a long time, Colonel Mustang.” Her voice has the sort of rumpled quality of a bedroom goddess. “How do you feel?”

“Thirsty,” Roy says, and hears the soft glug of water being poured. 

“I have a straw next to your mouth,” she says. 

Roy opens obediently, feeling the straw against his lip. He sips, sighing in relief when she takes the straw away. “Thank you, nurse.” 

“You’re welcome, Colonel. Is there anything else?” 

“Yes. I came in with a woman. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Is she all right?”

The warmth of her voice is a relief in and of itself. “She is fine, sir, recovering in the next room. She’s been asking about you. I’ll be happy to pass along a message, if you’d like.”

Roy manages to keep himself under control. “Thank you. Just tell her I’ve woken up and I’ll speak with her soon.” 

“I will, Colonel.” The nurse lays a hand on his arm. “I’ll let the doctor know you’re awake. He’ll want to see you.” 

Roy hears her leaving his room. The door swishes closed behind her and he allows himself the relief of a shuddering sigh. Beneath the bandages on his eyes, tears form, the gauze soaking up the liquid before it can fall. There are things he’ll need to say to Hawkeye later. When they aren’t in the hospital any more. But it can wait, now that he knows she’s all right. They’re all right.


End file.
